Ordeals and Memory
by ArcanePracti-cat
Summary: Rex likes someone, and has been hiding it from him. When Van Kleiss implements a horrible, dark, and twisted plan on the young man, his friends as hostages to ensure his cooperation, Rex has no choice but to submit. But unbeknownst to him... his secret is in danger of being revealed. VK/Rex, Rex/Six, non-con, trauma, Rex's memory issues, hurt/comfort; M later on


Chapter 1: Capture and Game

.

[Disclaimer: I don't own Generator Rex or any characters or nuthin'.]

A/N:  
This is my first attempt at a fanfiction. I hope it works out!  
I remember reading a fic a looong time ago (well a few years, not that long, but y'know) that inspired this story idea- I have no idea what it was, unfortunately. My thanks to the author though.

!Warning! Not exactly child-friendly in the later chapters. Going to be rated M for a reason. Also, slash- male/male; don't like don't read. The next chapters will have non-con and some trauma too, so just a heads-up not to start if you won't like that. Or just skip it- I'll be marking the sections. Also: In NO WAY do I condone or support real life non-con. (Btw, in this story Rex is at least 18, so he's not really underage. k? I don't support that either.)

Thanks! Continue on~

.

.

.

[Mini Prologue]

He had been thinking about him more often than usual lately. The thought first came to him in the shower, naturally, where ideas usually come. But this idea was... different. He wasn't sure if it was bad-different or good-different yet.

He had it again the next night, when he was trying to fall asleep. ...Hm. Then, right in the middle of a boring mission. Double hm. Then when he was in the little hero's room... tripple hm and a Doctor Holiday asking if his bowels were functioning correctly because he was in for so long. He just couldn't help it. He supposed... he liked him. And that was... good-different after all, he supposed.

But of course he couldn't tell him. It would stay secret. That would be for the best.

.

.

[Chapter 1 start]

.

Rex sighed. He was not having fun. This was just not his day. Earlier in the morning, he was debating going to go find Six and make up a reason to hang around him again. Then Bobo had an "incident" in the bathroom, and the whole sector was unbreathable until Rex's machine wings blew the stench away. That took about two hours. (It was a BIG stench.) Then he had to go to the training room, but his biometrics randomly flat lined and he got walloped by a giant hammer and run over by a stampeding EVO elephant.

Then he was going to sneak out with Bobo to hang out with Noah, but Providence decided to call him into the city to fight a rodent EVO. The "pounding EVO butt" part didn't sound so bad, but that was until he found out that the EVO was really three EVO's, and that they were small, fast and liked sewage tunnels. Which is how he ended up face first in a soup of... well, you know... while the EVO's ran down three different tunnels. Six, who he'd wished he had gotten to talk to earlier, wasn't even there to help, as he was busy in another part of town with another EVO.

"Eeughh... aww, gross..." He said, removing his goggles and wiping his face on his sleeve, which was not much cleaner. Replacing his goggles, he reached to his ear for his communicator- only to find that it had fallen out when he slipped.

"Greeat, just perfect. When I said getting orders through this thing was like getting an earful of bullcrap, I didn't mean crap literally..." He grumbled as he rooted around in the muck, hoping to find it. Not that he would put it anywhere near his ear until after it was cleaned. Well... unless Six wanted him for something. No, wait, that wasn't... he meant unless Providence needed him. Yeah. (Which was always, incidentally.)

Rex sighed, tired and resigned to his stinky communicator-less fate.

He stood up suddenly, alert. He looked around suspiciously. He had this creepy feeling... like a certain _someone_ was nearby, watching... He sighed.

"..Breach? ...Breach, I _know_ you're there, I can feel it – where are you?" Rex called, feeling annoyed. "Whatever it is you're here for, you better make it quick, because I'm rather busy at the moment." There was a rather deranged giggle, and Breach appeared. Directly in front of him. "Wha...?" started Rex, but he didn't get to finish the question.

"Hello, Rex," Breach sniggered, and yanked him roughly through the portal.

With a yelp and a splash, he fell 3 feet into the ocean. He thrashed around, surprised, as Breach, still giggling in a deranged fashion, looked down at him from her portal. "What're you doing!?" Rex yelled, before Breach picked him up and tossed him through another portal.

With a yell, a sputter, and a rather painful thud, he landed on a bare stone floor. Rex stood, disoriented and annoyed, dripping slightly on the floor. Breach retreated, vanishing to who knows where through another portal. "Good riddence..." thought Rex. He looked around, taking in the vacant, worse-for-wear stone walls. Then he groaned, recognizing where he was.

A voice called out from behind him.

"Why, so nice of you to drop in, Rex. I apologize for any rough treatment you may have received, but I figured you wouldn't mind, since you got first class transport," came the obnoxiously insane, smug, sly, and very familiar voice of Van Kleiss himself. Rex spun around to look at VK, noticing the usual crew of ugly mugs standing behind the man.

"You annoying creep! Why do you ALWAYS cause trouble at the most inconvenient times? You got nothing better to do but mess with me?" retorted Rex, now VERY irritated with how this day was going. "I mean, you know I kick your butt every time we meet – did you not get enough last time I beat you? And, by the way, that was hardly first class; I got dumped in the ocean on the way."

Van Kleiss only smiled, and replied, "Oh, don't be like that. I couldn't have you stinking up my floor – I do so love to keep a clean house." Rex snorted- the castle was hardly what you'd call "clean," and he was still dripping a little bit too. "Besides, I was thinking you needed a vacation – how about you stay here for the week? Maybe... Oh, I don't know, help me in my lab, or... 'hang out'... with my delightful companions?" He gestured to Biowolf and Skalamander.

"No way in heck am I being one of your guinea pigs, psycho-jerk! And those two wouldn't be much fun – they're total poor sports," Rex retorted rudely as he took off his jacket and wrung it out. He pulled it back on, though it was still damp.

"Well then..." Van Kleiss smiled wider. Rex swore he looked like the Cheshire cat. "How about some different company?"

"What do you...?" started Rex suspiciously, then gasped. Breach had appeared again, and dumped Holiday and Bobo on the floor next to Van Kleiss. Both were tied and gaged. They locked eyes with him, looking angry and almost... afraid?

"Where's the other one?" Van Kleiss demanded.

Breach replied in a dissatisfied, pouting tone, "He was more difficult. He's being taken care of." Breach disappeared for another moment and then... Six was dumped alongside the others. His twin swords glinted and his suit was as green as ever. Despite their situation, Rex couldn't help but stare at Six a little. (Hey! He just hadn't seen his partner all day, ok?)

Rex scanned him surreptitiously for injuries, of course seeing none. He was not bound; someone had obviously tried though, judging from the rope fragments that arrived with him. Rex grinned inwardly at the thought of the poor person or EVO assigned to that job – he knew from experience that Six was a hard catch. Er, as in physical capture, of course.

Rex's eyes continued to follow Six as he lunged immediately for Van Kleiss. Rex made a gigantic mechanical fist and was going to back him up, but Van Kleiss growled warningly, "Stop! Or they die!"

They froze. Glancing over, Biowolf and Skalamander had Holiday and Bobo at gunpoint- no, swordpoint- no, more like crazy-pointy-EVO-arm point. Six put his swords away and stood upright. Rex shrank his fist back to normal and glared at Van Kleiss.

"That's better. Now then Breach, if you would... Rex has now seen them. Their presence is no longer necessary." Before Six or Rex could react, a red portal appeared and swooped over the former. The same happened to Holiday and Bobo.

"Where did you send them!? Bring them back, Van Kleiss!" demanded Rex, though he already had sinking suspicions.

Breach replied with a slow, creepy smile. "Maybe THEY will be my new favorites now..." she said in a sing-song voice.

"Send them back! NOW!" Rex demanded again, bringing out his machine fists again. He knew now that Breach had sent them to her personal pocket universe. Only Breach could release them, although Van Kleiss had control over her too. Van Kleiss chuckled, ignoring Rex's anger. His grin was getting increasingly creepy again...

"How about we play a little game? For each... round, shall we say, of this game, I shall have Breach release one friend. Doesn't that sound like such fun, Rex? And all you'll have to do is participate. Of course, I wouldn't except your refusal anyway, but it's always nice to offer a bargain."

"You know what it sounds like? It sounds psycho! Just let them go!" said Rex angrily.

"Hmm... no, I don't think so. Either you play... or they stay right where they are for as long as I see fit. I may leave them so long that I... forget they're there? Who knows how long they'd last." Van Kleiss chuckled, sounding quite menacing.

Rex growled, though underneath the tough act he was still thinking about Holiday and Bobo... and Six. This "game" of VK's seemed to be the only way, if he wanted his crush-that is, er, if he wanted his friends back.

"...Fine! Geez! I'll play your stupid game, okay?" said Rex impatiently. "It'll be a piece of cake. I could beat a psycho like you up all afternoon." He made two giant metal fists.

"Tsk tsk... Not that kind of game, boy. Don't be impatient- put those away. This is going to be MUCH more... fun. For me at least." Van Kleiss smirked smugly and turned. "Follow me. The rest of you are to remain here. There are to be NO INTERRUPTIONS, unless you want an early and painful death. Breach, I will summon you when you are needed."

As VK sped off at a very brisk pace, Rex marched after him, still trying to maintain his pride to some extent. They went down. The corridor quickly led to stairs, which seemed to just go on however long was necessary. Rex had had the feeling in past visits that the castle changed by VK's will, and now it seemed he was right.

The stairs eventually led to a large door. It opened as they approached, revealing a solitary empty room. "Wow," said Rex sarcastically. "I'm flattered by all the effort you've put into my visit." There was no furniture, the stone walls and floor had major cracks, and there was dirt everywhere. "This could use a bit of redecorating though," he said.

"Oh, don't worry about that, Rex," said Van Kleiss mockingly, turning and spreading both arms wide. "I plan on it."

The room began to shake a little. Roots began growing quickly out of the cracks in the stone floor and walls. Within seconds they seemed to reach their maximum coverage of the room and began branching out towards Rex. Rex stumbled, then ran for the door to escape, but tentacle like roots and vines quickly blocked the exit. Rex backed up, panicking, as more vines began moving towards him. They kept growing until Van Kleiss lowered his arms; then they stopped, although they still wiggled a little.

Rex took out his sword, but before he could use it some vines quickly grabbed his arms and pinned them together above his head. They squeezed so tightly that his sword broke apart. "Hey! What are you doing, you complete psycho? Let me down!" shouted Rex as vines came and grabbed his ankles. Now his arms were lassoed above his head and his legs were tied to the floor. He was going nowhere. He struggled in vain, feeling completely helpless.

_"Uh oh," _He thought to himself.

Van Kleiss moved closer. "What kind of a sick game is this supposed to be?" growled Rex, straining anxiously to get away from him.

"Now now, Rex, watch your tone! You don't want to make me _upset_, now, do you?" replied the incessantly creepy man as he advanced. He was practically nose-to-nose with Rex when he stopped. He reached out and pressed a hand onto Rex's chest, the latter going immediately rigid. _At least it isn't the pointy hand,_ Rex thought briefly, although he later wished it had been.

Van Kleiss stared at him rather hungrily. "So again, here's how it all goes. You put on a marvelous performance, and things will go quite smoothly. For every... round... that you, ah, _complete_... a precious friend of yours shall be released. And eventually you yourself will be able to leave."

"And what performance would that be exactly, psycho-perv?" asked Rex snarkily, although he was beginning to guess the answer. The teen gulped as the hand on his chest slid down his lean torso towards his...

He shuddered.

"Oh, I really think you know by now, Rex."

.

.

.

A/N:  
Well, VK is super creepy, and Rex is in for it... Please don't hate me...

If anyone saw any errors I wouldn't mind the help, and reviews would be lovely~  
I don't know how often I'll be able to update, but hopefully I'll be able to write up more soon. :)

Thanks for reading!


End file.
